Quidditch Küsse und beste Freunde
by GinnyDraco
Summary: Naja es geht um james und Lilly ... Ach lest einfach selbst


Hallo. Heute gibt es mal ein One-Shot von mir! Ist mir heute Mittag durch den Kopf gegangen und irgendwie konnte ich den Gedanken nicht mehr los werden. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch.

„Lilly, komm aufstehen. Du verpasst sonst das Frühstück und kommst zu spät zum Spiel! AUFSTEHEN!" schrie mich meine beste Freundin Mary an!

Wenn man sie als Freundin hat, braucht man keinen Wecker mehr, denn ihr Organ ist einfach nur die Hölle! „Jetzt nicht. Ich habe keine Lust auf das Spiel!" erwiderte ich müde. Plötzlich fand ich mich ohne Decke und senkrecht sitzend auf meinem bett wieder. „Danke für deinen Weckruf!" rief ich Mary hinterher, die auch schon verschwunden war, kaum das mich die Decke nicht mehr wärmte.

Ich wollte mich gerade wieder zurück legen und mich an meinen Traum zurückerinnern, doch meine Blase machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Widerwillig stand ich auf und ging in das Bad, um sie zu entlasten. Die Schlussfolgerung war dann wohl, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, also zog ich mich aus und stellte mich unter die Dusche.

Ich ließ erst Kaltes Wasser über meinen Körper fließen, damit ich wirklich richtig munter bin und dann warmes. Ich liebte das Gefühl, was das warme Wasser mit meiner zuvor kalt abgeduschten Haut machte. Als ich fertig war, band ich mir ein Handtuch um meinen Körper und stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabs trocknete ich meine Haare und band sie mir zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen.

Ich trat dann aus dem Bad und vor mein Schrank, damit ich mir meine Sachen für diesen tag raussuchen konnte. Ganz locker mit einem weitem T-Shirt und einer etwas enganliegenden, schwarzen Jogginghose betrat ich nun den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich sah mich nach Mary um und als ich sie erblickte, hätte ich gleich wieder zurück gehen können. Sie stand neben Sirius Black, mit dem sie seit geraumer Zeit zusammen war (Womöglich seine längste Beziehung bis zu dem Zeitpunkt). Doch das Pärchen, was neben den beiden stand, war das schlimmste. Meine Zimmergenossin und eigentlich Freundin Bell hing am Arm von James Potter.

Warum ich das als das schlimmste empfand? Ganz einfach: Seit einigen Jahren fragte er mich fast täglich nach einem Date und jedes ließ ich ihn abblitzen. Doch mit Zeit bemerkte ich, das ich doch einbisschen mehr für empfand, als nur Abneigung. Ich meine, die Gewohnheiten, ihn abblitzen zu lassen, konnte ich nicht ablegen, doch ich fand, das ich mich mit ihm immer besser verstanden hatte. Nun kam jedoch der Tag, an dem ich mich entschloss, ihm zuzusagen und genau diesen Tag suchte er sich aus, um mit einer neuen Schnepfe aufzutauchen. Natürlich fragte er mich nicht, doch ich hätte auf jeden Fall ja gesagt. Auf jeden Fall. Nun muss ich mir jeden tag das geturtle von den beiden ansehen.

Ich schnappte mir Mary und zog sie in die große Halle, was aber nicht gerade einfach war, denn sie hing am Arm von Black. Schwungvoll setzte ich mich an den geräuschvollen Gryffindortisch und blickte auf mein Essen hinab. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, das vielleicht heute, nachdem gewonnen Spiel (War nicht von der Hand zu weisen, das wir gewannen) gegen Slytherin sich alles zu meinen Gunsten wendet, doch da hoffte ich augenscheinlich vergebens. James und Bell saßen nebeneinander, sahen sich verliebt an und fütterten sich gegenseitig. Nur Mary bemerkte mein Blick. „Sei nicht traurig, irgendwen wirst du schon finden, an dem du dein herz vergibst!" flüsterte sie mir zu, so das es keiner bemerkte. Ich wünschte es, doch es tat so weh, die beiden verliebt zusammen zu sehen.

Ich wusste schon lange, wie sich James bei jeder Abweisung gefühlt haben musste, doch damals war es mir egal. Und jetzt? Jetzt würde ich gern alles rückgängig und ungeschehen machen. Doch wie sagt man? Geschehen ist Geschehen.

Ich driftete in meine Gedanken ab, bis mich jemand am Arm zog. Es war Bell, die mich freudestrahlend anblickte. „Los jetzt! James hat gleich sein entscheidendes Spiel und das möchte ich sehen!" „Ich komm doch schon!" antwortete ich etwas lahm, doch vor lauter Freude bemerkte sie den Unterton nicht, oder sie wollte ihn nicht bemerken.

Auf dem ganzen Weg zu den Quidditchfeld hinunter hörte ich nur noch Bell, die von James fliegerischen Fähigkeiten schwärmt. Es wäre ja alles spannend gewesen, wie James sich für das letzte Spiel der Saison vorbereitete, wenn ich ihn nicht heimlich zugesehen hätte. Natürlich an der Seite von Mary, die mit Sirius bei jedem Training dabei war. „Bell, höre doch mal auf. Es gibt auch noch andere Dinge auf der Welt als du und James!" unterbrach Mary sie und ich blickte dankend zu ihr hin. Das gespannte Funkeln in Sirius seinen Augen bemerkte ich nicht und wenn, dann hätte ich mir bestimmt nichts dabei gedacht. Mit Mary, Sirius und Bell stieg ich in die Tribünen hinauf. Links neben mir ließ sich Mary mit Sirius nieder und rechts war Bell. Ich wusste, das ich jetzt einige ausführliche Erklärungen von ihr zuhören bekommen sollte.

James spielte auf der Position des Suchers, also war das nicht auffällig, wenn ich ihn während des ganzen Spiels anstarrte. Wisst ihr wie das ist, wenn man hoffnungslos in jemanden verliebt ist? Man platzt fast vor Sehnsucht und versucht jeden Moment zu genießen, in den man von Ihm träumen konnte. Genau das war bei mir jedes Mal, wenn ich James sah. Ich liebte es, wenn er mit seiner Hand durch seine haar fuhr. Ich liebte sein lächeln und seine

Haselnussbraunen Augen. Ich liebte seinen Humor, auch wenn er manchmal etwas über die Strenge schlug. Ich liebte einfach alles an ihm.

Nun traten die Kapitäne in die Feldmitte, gaben sich die Hand und das Spiel konnte los gehen. Nach einigen Blicken zu Bell, die nur Augen für James hatte, konnte ich mir in Ruhe das Spiel anschauen, besonderst einen bestimmten Spieler. Das Spiel lief an sich noch nicht lange, als die zwei Sucher los düsten. Mir war klar, dass sie nun den Schnatz jagten. Ich stand auf und lehnte mich über die Brüstung, um genau zu sehen, was vor sich ging. James und der Sucher der Slytherins lieferten sich ein Kopf an Kopf rennen und nach minutenlanges Bangen, schnappte James dem Sucher der Slytherins den goldenen Schnatz vor der Nase weg. Ich sprang auf und jubelte, denn nun hatten wir den Quidditch-Pokal schon das siebte Jahr in Folge.

Ich sah James auf uns zukommen und wollte ganz schnell weg, doch noch bevor ich richtig aufstehen konnte, griff er nach meinem Handgelenk, hob mich zu ihm hoch, so dass ich gerade noch stehen konnte und küsste mich. Dass Bell schon hinunter gerannt war, um ihm zu gratulieren, bemerkte ich nicht. Dieser Kuss war das Beste was mir passiert war. Er war langsam und sinnlich und doch mit sehr viel Leidenschaft und Feuer dahinter. Ich klammerte mich an sein Hals, er hob mich ganz auf sein Besen und flog hinunter aufs Feld. Noch bevor wir unten angekommen waren, hörte ich Bells Stimme, wie sie ungläubig schrie. Ich sah mich nach ihr um, doch James bat mich mit der Hand unter meinem Kinn ihn anzusehen. „Warte hier auf mich, bin gleich wieder da!" sagte er und ging zu Bell.

Er unterhielt sich mit ihr und an den Gesichtsausdruck, der bei ihr Auftrat sah ich, das sie nicht gerade sehr begeistert war, von dem, was James ihr gerade zu sagen hatte. Mich überkamen Zweifel. Würde er mich genauso fallen lassen, wenn er eine andere hätte? Einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?

Mary rannte auf mich zu, nahm mich in die Arme und schrie: „Erfolg auf ganzer Linie Lilly! Erfolg in jeder Hinsicht!" Sie jubelte und auch Sirius kam und freute sich. Ich hörte ein klatschen und sah mich um, woher das Geräusch kam, doch in diesem Moment kam James und ich sah einen roten fleck auf seiner Wange. „Nun, also, sie hat es nicht gerade mit einem Lachen aufgenommen, oder?" fragte ihn Sirius. „Ach halt doch dein Klappe!" erwiderte er, wandte sich mir zu und nahm mich in den Arm. „Ich sehe dir an das wir noch zu reden haben, doch lass mich erst mal aus meine Sachen hinaus und duschen. Wir treffen uns dann vorm Stadion!" sagte er, küsste mich noch einmal sanft und ging in die Umkleide der Gryffindors. Mary grinste und ging mit Sirius an der Hand aus dem Stadion.

Zwanzig Minuten später, stand auch schon James wieder vor mir und küsste mich. Langsam entfernten sich unsere Lippen voneinander und er sah mich an. „Du hast bedenken stimmt´s?" fragte er gerade heraus. Ich nickte, doch als ich das Gefühl hatte, das dies nicht reichen würde, schluchzte ich auf und sprach: „Ich habe Angst. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, als das ich dich schon nach einigen Wochen wieder gehen lassen möchte. Ich habe Angst davor, dass du mit mir genauso umgehst, wie mit den anderen Mädchen. Ich habe Angst davor, das du mir wehtust, nicht körperlich, doch seelisch." Alles was ich fühlte sprach ich aus. „Psst Lilly! Ich liebe dich, schon seit langem und glaub mir, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Du bist DAS Mädchen für mich!" Ich sah ihm noch mal in die Augen und sah darin, dass er dies aus tiefsten Herzen sagte. Ich sah, dass es nicht gelogen war. Langsam kam sein Gesicht auf mich zu und wir fanden uns in einem langen, intensiven und leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder.

Ich war und bin sehr Glücklich mit meinem Mann. Ich bin nun nicht mehr Lilly Evans, sondern Lilly Potter und wir erwarten in drei Monaten unseren Sohn. Seid diesem Tag sind wir unzertrennlich und waren das Traumpaar von Hogwarts. Später stellte sich heraus dass Mary Sirius von meinen Gefühlen erzählt hatte, der es wiederum an James weiter gab und die sich die Idee zusammen ausgedacht hatten. Wir erwarten nun in etwas mehr als drei Monaten unser erstes Kind und werden auch in zwei Wochen nach Godrics Hollow ziehen. (Weiß nicht, ob ihr das kennt, aber das ist die Geburtstadt von Godric Gryffindor. Toll, was?)


End file.
